


The sound of the water

by TheRaspberryPancake



Series: TsukiHina week 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Mermaids, Confused Tsukishima Kei, Drabble, Fantasy, Lonely Hinata Shouyou, M/M, Mermaid Hinata Shouyou, TsukiHina Week 2020, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaspberryPancake/pseuds/TheRaspberryPancake
Summary: Kei looked at him, highly confused. Was this kid seriously just chilling under the literal sea water? What kind of freak does that? “Well, sorry for assuming that you were drowning and actually coming to save your ass then.” He rolled his eyes. “I could’ve just left you to die, you know.”He blinked at him a few times before a little giggle escaped his lips. “Are you stupid? Mermaids can’t drown!” He swam over to a nearby rock and pulled himself up, his shimmery red tail flopping against it. It was kind of dark so he didn’t have to worry about anyone passing by and seeing him. Besides, he was pretty sure he could trust this person with his true identity. “My name’s Hinata by the way.”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: TsukiHina week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918375
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60
Collections: TsukiHina week 2020!





	The sound of the water

**Author's Note:**

> This one's a little short! I wanted to make it longer but honestly what even is motivation? Sorry...

It had been a long time since Tsukishima had come to the beach. He didn’t go there often because, well, he was strongly opposed to the idea of going outside. However, it had been a long Sunday afternoon and he didn’t particularly want to be at home with his brother right now so he’d decided to go for a walk. He didn’t live that far from the beach actually; it was only a twenty minute walk. He was sat down on one of the rocks currently, overlooking the small stretch of sand leading up to the water. Watching the waves roll in was surprisingly calming to him, as if his problems were rolling away with them, and don’t even get him started on the sound of the water slapping against the side. He loved it. Why didn’t he come out here more often just to listen to it? It’s such a good de-stressing technique.

He looked out over the water again and… well, this might sound a little weird but he could’ve sworn he saw a mop of hair floating close to the surface. Was there someone there? Were they drowning? Oh my god, they might be drowning! He jumped down from the rock and ran across the sand, reaching out for the person and trying to grab them. “Holy shit, are you ok?!” He didn’t usually care this much about his surroundings but he could hardly sit by and watch someone drown.

Hinata popped his head up from under the water, a pout forming on his face. “Hey! Language! There are kids around here you know!” He’d never seen this person before. Most of the people who came to this beach were regulars. Not that he’d interacted with any of them; he preferred to just watch from the water. Humans were interesting creatures. This one in particular had caught his interest. No one had ever noticed him lurking before so why had this one seen him? “For the record, it’s me. I’m the kid. So watch your potty mouth!”

Kei looked at him, highly confused. Was this kid seriously just chilling under the literal sea water? What kind of freak does that? “Well, sorry for assuming that you were drowning and actually coming to save your ass then.” He rolled his eyes. “I could’ve just left you to die, you know.”

He blinked at him a few times before a little giggle escaped his lips. “Are you stupid? Mermaids can’t drown!” He swam over to a nearby rock and pulled himself up, his shimmery red tail flopping against it. It was kind of dark so he didn’t have to worry about anyone passing by and seeing him. Besides, he was pretty sure he could trust this person with his true identity. “My name’s Hinata by the way.”

Tsukishima stared at him, his eyes basically popping out of his head. “…am I high or something?” This literally couldn’t be real, right? Mermaids don’t exist; they’re just a stupid part of the fantasy stories that his mum used to tell him when he was a child. He started backing away from Hinata, not quickly enough for the boy to actually notice though.

Hinata tilted his head slightly. “High? What does that mean?” He thought for a second and then his face lit up. “Oh, you mean tall? Yeah, you’re definitely high!” His eyes sparkled as he looked at Tsukishima. “How tall actually are you? I’m tiny because my genetics suck. How do you get tall? Can I have your height please? Pleaseeeeeee?”

Tsukishima had blocked him out at this point. His mind was swirling. He kept backing away. Was this really happening? “Fuck, listen I… I have to go…” He turned and straight up ran. He couldn’t be dealing with this right now. What kind of fuckery was this? Mermaids don’t exist. They’re the same as aliens and unicorns and fairies – they’re not real! He kept running until he was out of breath and panting for air. The mermaid, if they were even real, was right, he was 100% high right now.

“No wait please-” Hinata called after him but it was too late, he was gone. “…damn it…” He puffed up his cheeks and slid back into the water, swimming away again. All he really wanted was a friend! Why did he have to mess everything up? Still, that human had peaked his interest. Maybe he’d come and visit him again tomorrow. Maybe, just maybe, he’d find out his name.


End file.
